Reneslec
by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday
Summary: A collection of Renesmee/Alec one-shots that go along to lyrics of different songs. Possibly a couple Renesmee/Jake & Jake/Leah.
1. Chapter 1 Catch Me

**Author's Note : First FF like this, so please forgive me if it isn't too great.I'll update a lot probably because I'm always in the mood for a one-shot! None of these stories have any relation to each other! Stories may not go along exactly with lyrics or in exact order. Sorry. If you have any suggestions go ahead and give 'em to me.(: **

**Catch Me - Demi Lovato **

"This can't end. We can't end." I whisper to Alec, my hands lying limply on the soft black cotton fabric of his shirt that covers his muscular chest. Knowing fear is eating away at my core and there is nothing he can do to stop it, he does the only thing he can do to distract me if only for a moment. He swoops down, pressing his smooth marble lips to my fiery hot ones.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

His lips move against mine like old friends. My arms wrap around his neck, fitting the contours of my body to his. Fire and ice melted together.

My eyes closed, a beautiful future plays out in front of me. Alec and I, married, living together with my family, with a tiny baby nestled in my arms. Black hair, dark eyes, ivory skin. The most flawless mesh of Alec and I.

It is a perfect picture, yet an impossible picture. A destiny that I crave with every fiber in my being. A destiny that will never become mine.

I open my eyes as Alec pulls away to allow me some air. The night sky stretches out overhead, stars twinkling and moon shining brightly. I commit every moment of this experience to memory, knowing I'll value it greatly by this time tomorrow.

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight_

"It will all work out in the end." he assures me in his enchanting voice.

"Aren't you worried at all?" I ask, feeling somewhat embarrassed about being so blatant about my huge concerns and fright while he is keeping his cool and acting just fine.

"Of course I am, Nes. How could I not be? I have to leave girl I love thousands of miles behind me with no certainty of ever seeing her again! But I know that fate has a weird way of working itself out, and I am sure what is meant to happen will happen. And I am very confident _we_ are meant to happen." he grabs my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. He smiles at me, and I am so mesmerized I blank out for a minute. I shake myself back to reality.

Reluctantly, I pull myself away from him. I need to start detaching myself now. A safety precaution. I will go into shock if I don't start preparing myself.

"What's wrong?" he asks, trying to near me again but I take another few steps away.

"I am in so deep. I never thought it would go this far. And now I just need to start distancing myself and preparing for tomorrow."

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

"No. Don't do that. Can't we enjoy one last night together?" he murmurs, brushing an icy finger down my bare arm. My heart hammers in my chest just at his touch.

"I am terrified, Alec. Absolutely terrified." I admit without turning to face him.

"I know you are. But I promise I'll protect you." he moves his hands down my waist and onto my hips, causing my stomach to do back flips.

_See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you_

"You can't protect me when you aren't going to be here. Maybe you should go back to the house, I need some time." I sigh, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Don't be like this, Renesmee." he begs, hugging me around my waist from behind.

"I don't know what else to be like."

"Be like yourself. The fun-loving, care-free Renesmee I fell in love with two months ago to the day. Smile, you know how much I love your smile. And look at me, if you wouldn't mind. Your eyes are my favorite feature of yours." he turns me to face him, meeting little resistance on my part.

"How can I be like that when all of this is happening?" I bite my lip, pleading with myself not to cry.

"Because it isn't happening. Not yet. Not right now. We're together, that's all that matters. This moment is all that matters." he whispers, frigid breath fanning across my face. I can't breathe as his lovely red eyes lock me in their gaze.

_Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

"But tomorrow, when you leave, that moment will be all that matters. And that one will matter for a very long time." a traitor tear slips silently down my cheek.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry over me." he begs, wiping the tear away. The smell of his skin is the most intoxicating thing in the world.

"I am so far over my head." I laugh humorlessly, looking away from him towards the top of the trees. "You make me so happy. Everything is different when you're around." I admit bashfully.

"It is the same way for me." he says quietly while brushing away yet another tear from my cheek.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me_

"I am so scared of all this. But as long as it's our last night together, I think we should enjoy it." I push aside my feelings of worry and fear. I have never been one to just open up my heart and let anyone in. But Alec has knocked down my barriers with ease.

"That's my Nes." he grins.

"This is real, isn't it?" I ask to get rid of that one last trace of doubt.

"Of course it it." he murmurs, running his fingers through my long copper curls.

_So now you see  
__Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real_

"I love you so much." I breathe, placing one hand gingerly on the side of his face.

"I love you so much more." he leans into my touch.

"Lies." I give a small smile, brushing his inky black hair out of his eyes. It is so long. I absolutely love it, but I also love to see those crystal clear sparkling crimson eyes of his. They're so different from what I'm used to.

"I'd never lie to you." he smiles back, leaning down again and kissing me softly.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me_

He backs me up against a tall tree covered in damp olive-green moss. Sparks fly between our molded lips. My veins prickle with electric warmth. When we get locked in these passionate embraces, I feel like I'm on a high. A sweet, wonderful rush of pure ecstasy. Nothing in the world could possibly compare to this, that I am sure of.

This was the Votluri's last check up on me. Their yearly visits are now over. Alec and I will go our separate ways tomorrow. Him back to Italy to rule the vampire world by Aro's side, me staying here with my large family to finish out my years in high school and college.

But maybe someday in the distant future, we will see each other again. Perhaps by then we will both have found love in others, although I'm sure nothing quite like what we have now. But who knows, we just might both be mated up when we meet again. But it won't matter. Alec and I will always have a bond. The romance might fade out of it, but surely there will always be that magnetic pull between us two.

Teen love is never an easy thing. Especially this particular case. But I am perfectly content to spend these last few hours in the arms of my dark angel beneath the glowing moonlight. I have fallen so hard for him. And now I can only hope he will catch me.

_And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me _

**Not my favorite of the ones I have, but oh well.(:**


	2. Chapter 2 Today was a Fairytale

**Today was a Fairytale - Taylor Swift**

I glance at my silver, diamond encrusted watch; a gift from Alec. It is six o'clock. The time he said he would be here. The doorbell chimes, echoing throughout the house. He is right on time, as usual. I practically tumble over myself to get to it, but Dad beats me, of course. Curse that vampire speed.

"Hello, Alec." he says begrudgingly. I groan internally. Please, Dad, be polite. Please please please be polite.. PLEASE! I scream in my head as I skip down the stairs.

"Nice to see you, Edward." Alec nods at my father. "You look beautiful Renesmee." he gives me his heart melting grin, eyes searching me from head to toe as I come into view. Dad growls low in his chest, a menacing rumble. Alec chuckles, and I know it must have been something he was thinking.

"I'll be back by eleven. Don't wait up." I giggle at my own uber-lame joke and Dad rolls his eyes, shutting the door as Alec and I run hand in hand to his shiny red Ferrari. He opens my door, and I slide in. He is in his seat less than a second later, and then we are off.

I watch him from the passenger seat, mesmerized by his every feature. He is smiling, making wild gestures with his hands to describe the story I have zoned out to. He looks so strong, so handsome. I feel weak and fragile in comparison.

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale_

Alec opens my door for me again and I step out, my heels crunching on gravel. For the first time, I notice what Alec is wearing. A loose-fit dark grey V-neck and loose-fit dark-wash jeans. His jet-black hair is sexily disheveled, as usual, hanging limply down his forehead almost into his eyes.

I am a bit more formal, considering I have two fashion-obsessed older sisters that are much stronger than me and can be pretty freaking scary. I am wearing a fire-engine red dress that fits like a glove, looking practically painted on, and tall, pointy, red heels. My bronze curls are piled on top of my head, leaving most of my back and shoulders bare other than the thin straps holding the dress up.

"I didn't know we were going to have to run.." I bite my lip nervously, knowing running through the forest will cause me to completely ruin my dress and hair.

"We aren't. I am. I'll carry you, if you can hold these." he grabs the classic wooden picnic basket out of the backseat, handing it to me, and then hands me a woolly plum-colored blanket and a radio, knowing it is no problem for me. I might not be as strong as a vampire, or have quite as much dexterity, but I can hold my own. I smile to show I've got it all, and he scoops me into his arms bridal style. He takes off running and the wind blasts into me.

We stop in a scenic field, complete with gorgeous wild flowers and a magnificent view of the sky which usually clears away the clouds as night draws near. Alec sets me down and I wobble a few steps before regaining my balance.

"Well, that didn't really work out." I frown. I can feel my hair is a frizzy mess. I quickly pull out all the painful pins, allowing loose ringlets to cascade down to my waist. A few leaves are stuck in them and they're just as frizzy as I expected.

"It's fine. You always look pretty." he grins boyishly. I laugh. Alec always know just what to say to absolutely make my day.

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
__You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around_

I comb my fingers through my hair several times, thanking my lucky stars for immortal beauty that allows my hair to return to a state of glossy perfection after about the fifth comb-through. I wipe under my eyes with my thumbs strategically to remove any make up that might have smeared under there. It is a habit I have that I do all the time, just in case. You never know when that pesky mascara will mess up on you. Alec gets to work laying out the dark blanket in the grass and turning on a slow jazz-like song with no words.

I stare at him, smiling slightly. He observes his work on our picnic area, nodding proudly to himself. I almost laugh. He is so cute. I love every little thing about him, other than the reason behind those intoxicatingly mysterious crimson eyes, of course.

He glances up, catching me staring. I flush pink. He uses his spectacular vampiric speed to get in front of me before I can blink. He smiles down at me, wordlessly taking my hands and wrapping them around his neck. He encircles his arms around my waist, pulling me close as he begins to rock us back in forth in slow circles.

He leans down, pressing his ice-cold lips against my fiery-hot ones. Oh, how I love his kisses. He carefully and softly moves his lips in sync with mine, never trying to take it further than a simple, sweet movement of the mouths. Every single kiss of his is flawless. I fall deeper in love every time.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

We continue to dance for what seemed like hours but could have only been about twenty minutes. Time moves slower whenever he is around, as if it is trying to give me as many precious seconds with him as possible.

He stops dancing abruptly as the slow, soothing music plays on. He smiles down at me and my heart flutters. His smile always gets to me.

"You're the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world. I have never stopped thinking that for so much as a second since the day I met you. Happy one year anniversary, Nes." he brushes my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. He is always knows exactly what to say. Never stutters or mumbles or fumbles for words. Every gesture and movement is always so perfect. He is the world's best boyfriend.

"Happy one year anniversary." I whisper, smiling back at him. I hug him tightly, the curves and dips of my body fitting exactly to his. I breathe in his scent, loving every minute of this perfect date planned out solely by him (with perhaps a little help from Jane and maybe Alice, of course.).

Alec and I have been together for one year, obviously. We met at a ball in Volterra, and fell in love instantly. He lives thousands of miles away, but the Volturi have top of the line jets, of course, so he flies out here in all his free time.

My family didn't approve, and at first I thought it would never work out. But we have battled through the odds, and this perfect night marking one year is full of victory and triumph for the both of us. It has cleared away all lingering doubts left in my mind that this might not be right.

I can't imagine my world without Alec anymore. I used to always feel like I didn't fit in, not in the supernatural world or the mortal world. I was confused about it all, and had given myself more than a couple blows on my self-esteem. But the first time I laid eyes on Alec, it was like all the bad disappeared. And now he makes me feel needed and gorgeous all the time. I love him with everything I've got.

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah  
_

We lay down on the soft blanket, my head resting in his lap as he brushes through my hair. I revel in the feeling of his touch. As corny as it might sound, he even brought chocolate covered strawberries (my favorite) and fed them to me.

He leans down, kissing me with tons of passion. His tongue glides along my lower lip and I grant him entrance. Our tongues mingle, and while I'm sure the taste of chocolate strawberries isn't exactly pleasant for him, he didn't show it and my love of his kiss far outweighs any embarrassment I might have over my taste.

We both lay down, head now resting on his chest, and stare at the stars twinkling overhead. He whispers sweet things in my ear, causing me to giggle and blush occasionally, two things he loves making me do.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

He kissed the hollow just below my ear, and then makes a steady trail down my throat. My heart thunders in my chest. He places a hand over my heart, feeling the rapid beating and chuckling at my embarrassing human traits.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_

It was the most perfect date Alec and I have ever had. No humans around to ogle at us, no one there to hear us telling each other very private things, no family hovering with watchful eyes. Just the two of us, the way it is suppose to be.

I fell asleep in his arms, and woke to him carrying me upstairs to my bed. I smile groggily at him and whisper, "I love you."

He looks down at me with an amused smile and quietly says back, "I love you too."

"Forever and always." I get out before passing out in his arms once again, my head filling with sweet dreams of the most perfect guy in the universe. Today was like my own, personal fairytale.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way_

_Today was a Fairytale_

**A/N: Again, not very good, but I'm still trying to get the hang of this!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Jar of Hearts

**Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri **

Alec stares at me pleadingly. I turn away from him, covering my mouth with my hand and begging myself not to cry while also screaming at myself to run. Run as fast as I can out of here.

Alec has done it again. He hurt me, shred my heart to pieces with his cruel words and actions, and then came sweeping back in with gentle eyes and desperate pleas and servile praise. I want more than anything to leap into his arms and kiss him and tell him I know he didn't mean it last night when he called me a pathetic member of the yellow-eyed freaks and an embarrassment to him, and then stormed off and hooked up with Heidi.

But I know I can't do that. I really am pathetic if I do. Alec and I are off-and-on constantly since I came to spend some time in Volterra two years ago to learn more about the immortal world. Every time we start up again, it is great for the first week or so. Then things begin to roll downhill. Soon enough I am like some lost puppy trailing after him as he flirts and parties like the royal heart-breaker he is.

Then after usually about a month, he does something to really screw up or I do something small that he blows up at. We break up, run off, and then in less than twelve hours he is begging for me back. Just like now.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most  
I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

"Just go away, Alec." I mutter angrily, staring off out the window. Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him! I chant in my head, knowing if I take one glance at his utter perfection I will throw myself at him.

"Don't be like that, Nes." he begs.

"Be like what? Don't be angry? Don't be upset? Do you even remember what you said to me? Then what you did after?" I hiss. He is such a player, a heart-mangler, a love-jockey. Love 'em, and leave 'em. I'm that girl he keeps at his side for good measure. Appearances; a very important thing to Alec. Women; an even more important thing to Alec. Sometimes one gets in the way of the other. And by that I mean I get in the way of his relations with other girls.

"You know I didn't mean any of that. And what happened with Heidi was a huge mistake. I wasn't thinking straight." the sincerity in his voice is so convincing I almost fall for it. Almost. Then I remind myself that he has had a millenia to work on his acting skills.

"Oh, and I assume you weren't thinking straight with Corin, Renata, Chelsea, Tanya, Maggie, Senna, Kachiri, Mary, and Makenna also?"

"They were all mistakes also." he avoids my particular question. I roll my eyes. Of course they were. I suddenly feel his sweet, icy breath on the back of my neck and his fingers trail down my arm.

"Get away from me." I growl, still not turning to face him and trying desperately to shove away my feelings of longing.

_And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

"Let's get out of here, Nes. We need a break from all this. It is ruining us. We can go to a private beach or the mountains or the desert or wherever you want. Just you and me." he promises.

"Volterra isn't ruining us. _You_ are ruining us." I counter while taking a step foreword to get free of his touch. I refuse to just relent and roll over. I am getting out of this stupid, hurtful game.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms  
And learn to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
_

"Don't say that. You don't mean it." he says and I begin wondering if I would be met with a playful grin if I dare turn to face him.

"Will you stop telling me what to do and how to feel? I'm sick of it! I can't do anything around you without being criticized and pushed around!" I fume. I am so angry right now.

"I thought you loved me." he says pathetically. I feel very triumphant that I am starting to see all the bad qualities of him. See that he isn't being truthful and that his lines are corny and overused and that he is overall just a manipulative, scheming, cruel player. He isn't who I thought he was.

"I did love you. And you went and screwed it all up. Why couldn't I be enough for you? Why did you always need to have another girl? Why couldn't you ever compliment me or be romantic on other occasions than when you are trying to win me back?" a tear slides down my cheek and I wipe it away furiously.

"I'm sorry." he says simply. I want to punch his pretty little face in. He's _sorry_? Really? That's it? _Sorry_?

"You're harsh, cold, mean, and a liar. You tear me apart, put me back together with cheap duct tape, and then rip off. I'm done with this. I want to feel good again. I want to be happy. I wish I had never met you." I growl, meaning every word of it with my entire being.

"I know I've messed up a lot. And I know you don't deserve any of it. But please, give me another chance. I promise I'll be good this time. I need you back."

"I hate when you promise me things. You never, ever keep your promises. And you're wasting your time here. I'm not coming back to you." I say firmly.

_And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  
Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

"Please." he whispers. I turn to face him very abruptly, causing him to flinch back a little. I glare at him, hardly noticing that pesky little thing in my heart crying out for me to kiss his rose-red lips and hold him as tightly as I possibly can.

"'Please' is not going to get me back. 'Sorry' is not going to get me back. 'I promise' is not going to get me back. Nothing is going to get me back. You've left too many scars. I'm catching the first flight back to America." I walk right past him, headed for the doors out of the throne room so I can go to my room and order a ticket home while packing my bags.

_And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
__Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

He grabs my wrist before I can leave, pulling me to him so there is absolutely no space between us.

"Don't go home. Please don't go. I need you here. I need your warmth, kindness, and love. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and if you will just let me try again, I will treat you right." he whispers, then leans down and kisses me.

My lips long to kiss him back, but I fight off the urge. I shove him off me with all the force I've got, causing him to stumble back meager four or five steps. Well my strength might me feeble, but it did the trick.

I give him a dirty look filled with malice and hatred, feeling way above him right now. "Keep your filthy hands off me. Who the hell do you think you are?"

_And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?_

**A/N : Hated pinning Alec as a bad guy, but many people see him as he was portrayed here, so I thought I should throw it in. Still trying to get better at these.-.-**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Girlfriend

**Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**

I watch in complete disgust as Renata hangs on to Alec, her arms wrapped around his waist as she stares up at him with misty eyes. He has one arm slung over her shoulder, not bothering to meet her adoring gaze as he surveys the party going on. I've lost my family somewhere in the crowd, but I could care less right now. I have a mission at hand.

Seeing Alec and Renata together has angered me. Two years ago when I was fifteen (the same age as Alec) the Volturi made stop at my house back in America. Alec and I really hit it off, and I fell completely in love with him. But he inevitably had to leave a month and a half later. We haven't had contact since. But then a couple weeks ago, we got the invitation to Aro's birthday bash, and now here we are.

I had heard the rumors that Alec and Renata had gotten together, and hadn't doubted their truth. But actually seeing him with her is just too much. And the little green monster inside me is screaming at me to not let this go on.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

I am wearing a strapless violet dress that clings to me so tightly from the top all the way down to my hips it could have been painted on and there wouldn't have been much of a difference. There is a design of diamonds on both of my hips. At my hips, it flares out slightly and then falls all the way to the floor, covering up my matching heels. My bronze ringlets are splayed loosely around my shoulders, covering up the majority of my bare back. I have a line of black eyeliner on and purple eyeshadow and mascara with a bit of blush. This is all thanks to Alice, of course.

Hoping I still look as I did back in the hotel room, I make my way over to Alec. He looks so hot in his black dress pants and simple white button up. Oh, who am I kidding? Alec looks hot all the time. Gorgeous, glossy black hair. Rose red lips. Sparkling scarlet eyes. Smooth ivory skin. Tall and muscular. His only flaw is the dark-haired girl clinging to his side like some sort of abnormal growth or maybe a fungus.

I tap lightly on Alec's shoulder to get his attention. He turns to me, eyes bored and lifeless, obviously expecting another of Aro's countless "friends" coming to say hello and get on the good side of the most powerful Volturi member. But when he sees it is me, his crimson eyes fill with surprise and most importantly, delight. Best part: he shrugs Renata off of him.

"Renesmee!" he cries happily.

"Oh, Alec." I breathe with a smile, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms encircle my waist, hugging me so tightly he lifts me off the ground. I laugh as he twirls me in a wild circle. I have thought about Alec every second since he had to leave, and I can't believe I am finally in his arms again.

"I hoped you would come." he says as he sets me on the ground, grinning joyously. His smile is contagious and I find myself grinning back.

"Of course I came. It's been way too long." I tell him, playing back old memories.

"Way, way too long." he agrees, reminiscing as well. Oh, we were reckless together back then.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
__You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherf***ing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Renata suddenly pops in again, nestling her way under Alec's arm. "Oh, yeah." Alec says, having completely forgotten about her. "Nes, this is Renata, my, er, girlfriend. Renata, this is Renesmee Cullen, my, uh.. " he trails off, not knowing exactly what we are anymore.

"Old friend." I fill in for him with a smile.

"Hmph." is all I get from her. My smile slips. I turn to Alec, trying to cut her out of my view.

"We really have so much catching up to do, Alec. Would it be too rude of us to slip out for a moment or two?" I ask, needing to get away from this pesky girl under his arm.

"No, of course not. Renata, I'll be back in ten minutes, tops. Okay?" he says to her, removing his arm from around her.

"Alright." she frowns. He tilts her chin up with his index finger and kisses it away. I look away, not wanting to see that. She walks off, and Alec offers me his arm like a gentleman. He leads me through the crowds of people, all turning to stare at us knowing we were once a thing and wondering what is going on. Finally, we make our way out of the throne room. We end up walking through long, dark corridors together, talking and laughing about random things.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"So how did you and Renata happen?" I ask him, staring off down the long hall so he won't see the pain in my eyes.

"Aro set me up to it. You know how he is." Alec says in a slightly embarrassed and slightly ashamed tone. I do know very well how Aro is. He has always adored me, and pushed Alec and I to be together. But sometimes even Aro can't make the impossible happen.

"You guys seem pretty happy." I frown, still avoiding his gaze.

"Don't be sad, Nes. No one has ever made me feel the way you did, don't even pretend like you don't know that."

"If that's true, then why couldn't you tell Aro to back off? Why couldn't you wait for me?" I look up at him, the hurt and betrayal evident on my face.

"I can't go against Master's orders but please believe me when I say I tried." he stares back down at me sadly.

"This just isn't right. We belong together, not you and Renata." I spit out her name as if it is some kind of poison.

"I know that. But as long as you're bound to your family back in America and I am bound here to the Volturi, there isn't a way to make us work." he explains while brushing his thumb over my cheekbone.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

The adoration in his eyes when he stares at me is overwhelming. It makes me feel gorgeous and priceless and just totally wanted and needed.

"Then give me this one night with you until we can break the bindings off." I whisper in what I hope is a sultry tone. His hand still resting on my cheek, he looks away from me, eyes troubled and conflicting.

"I can't do that to Renata." he whispers back.

"After what you've done to me, abandoned our love without telling me and failed to contact me for years, don't you think you owe me something?" there is a pathetically desperate plea in my voice. "Just for a while, just for tonight, make Renata disappear. Don't think about her, don't even say her name. Please."

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear;  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

And then the most beautiful thing happens. Alec's lips press against mine, cool and sweet, kissing me with passion and affection. I respond immediately, tangling my hands into his silky-soft hair. I push him back against a wall, and then jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist, not the easiest feat in a skin-tight dress.

"Oh, Renesmee." he whispers, suckling on my neck. The hot, heavy passion is tangible in the air and I already know where this is leading and I am perfectly fine with it. At near-vampire speed, I get the buttons of his shirt undone. My hands roam over the icy planes of his perfectly sculpted chest and abs.

And then the worse possible thing happens. A high-pitched, nerve-grating voice sounds from the end of the hallway, "Alec?" Damn you, Renata.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"Get out of here, Renata." Alec murmurs without moving his lips from my neck.

"What the hell is going on?" she shrieks, and I nearly laugh. How stupid is she? Obviously her boyfriend is hooking up with his ex that he is still in love with. Duh.

"Oh, shit." Alec seems to come back to reality, setting me down on my feet and getting down the hall to Renata. Rage boils beneath my skin. Did he really just choose her over me yet again? "I am so sorry, Renny. I don't know what came over me." he says, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I think it's called love!" I pipe up from the opposite side of the corridor, and Alec throws me a deadly glare. Oh, if looks could kill..

"Get away from me, Alec. We're through. And don't bother arguing it. I know Aro put you up to our relationship. I'm done trying to make you see we really could have something special." she storms off angrily. Alec stands there, dumbfounded, jaw slack.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, ashamed of myself. I just ruined things for him all because I hadn't gotten over everything we once had. But suddenly, Alec is in front of me, moving faster than I've ever seen him move.

"Don't be. I love you, only you, and always you." he murmurs. I lean up, kissing him and bringing the passion back to encompass us. He gets back into the mood instantaneously, and we are soon bursting into an empty guest room. He pushes me onto the bed, kissing down my neck.

I stop him for a moment, pushing his head back away from me. Before he can ask what's wrong, I use one of my perfectly manicured nails to slice open my neck, carefully avoiding the main artery there. Warm liquid trickles down my neck. Without asking a single question, he leans down and places his mouth over the wound and begins sucking.

He takes small gulps, and each time he goes back for another I moan. It is sexy and passionate. My hips gyrate against his as my fingers dig into his strong shoulders.

He takes enough to satisfy him but not enough to damage me in any way. He licks the wound, and his venom coupled with my rapid-healing trait causes it to mend instantly.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

Alec's lips return to mine as my hand rubs against the hard bulge in his pants. He groans in pleasure. His hands fumble around, searching for a way to get my dress off. Just as I'm about to lend a helping hand, we get another interruption, this one even worse. "Nessie?" Emmett's voice is not too far off.

"Oh no." I gasp. Alec jumps off me, but before he can leave, I grab his wrist.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you more." he gives me a heart-melting smile. He leans down, kissing me oh so sweetly. His lips moving against mine in perfect harmony.

But all too soon, he disappears in a blur of black and white out of the window just as Emmett gets on to our floor. I quickly fix my hair and my smeared make up, meeting Emmett just outside the door.

"There you are, squirt. Your dad was getting paranoid." he chuckles, slinging an arm over my shoulder and leading me back towards the party without thinking twice about what I was doing up there. My heartbeat was still rapid and thundering, but he didn't seem to notice.

I didn't see Alec for the rest of the night, and then we had to leave very early in the morning. I went back to America, back to a dull, dreary solitude, without so much as a goodbye. Alec has never been good with goodbyes, though. I know that very well. But I'm sure I'll see him again someday, and maybe, just maybe, there won't need to be another goodbye.  
_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
__No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! _


	5. Chapter 5 My Life Would Suck Without You

**My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson**

I growl in frustration, pacing angrily up and down my room. I just got back yesterday from one of my frequent visits to Volterra to see Alec, my boyfriend. I mean, ex-boyfriend. Errgh! That boy is so sweet, funny, romantic, clever, and gorgeous, yet he just gets thrown into these moods and becomes completely impossible! And very, very mean.

He told me I was stubborn and hot-headed and he couldn't stand me. He said he would rather have anyone but me and he is never coming back to me. We proceeded to break up, obviously. Alec and I have had very few arguments in the two-year course of our relationship, and none as big as this one. We've never broken up before. I've never cried this hard over him before, or been this hurt yet so furious.

"Calm down, Nes." I hear Jasper holler from downstairs and a wave of lethargy washes over me. I groan and realize what this has done to me. I am a mess, my hair matted and tangled, my clothes dingy, my face red and puffy.

I take a quick shower, dry my hair which goes into glossy bronze ringlets, and put on a jean shirt, gray knee-high heel boots, and turquoise tank top with a cool beading pattern. I sweep my hair into a pony tail that is like one spiral twisting down a little past my shoulders. I put on some mascara and lipgloss and prance downstairs.

"Where are you going, Nessie?" Mom asks as I bounce into the kitchen.

"No where. I always wear things like this around the house." I look at her like she's crazy. Alice would never allow me to wear things like what I was just wearing upstairs – Alec's old sweatshirt and a pair of old pajama pants.

"Well, I know, but I just thought that after what happened the other day..." she trails off, quickly busying herself with making me lunch.

"Please. I don't need Alec. I'm so over it." I deliver the biggest lie in the world. I am far from, but if there is one thing Alice and Rose have taught, it's that a dazzling smile and a cute outfit is the best disguise of heartbreak.

"Alright, honey." Mom says, eying me dubiously, not buying a word of it. I sigh and plop down on a bar stool.

"Renesmee!" My father calls a second later from the living room. I slowly get up and trudge in there, putting on a sweet smile as I come into view. He nods towards the front door, and then disappears. Puzzled, I walk over to it and open it up.

Standing on my front porch is Alec with a bouquet of violets in his hand. He smiles boyishly at me, hair disheveled from the wind and black shirt clinging to him from the rain.

"Alec?" I am so confused. What is he doing here?

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again _

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee. I didn't mean a word of what I said. I was upset and angry and being totally irrational. You're the only girl I will ever love, I could never want anyone but you. We belong together." he say sincerely, extending the flower bouquet towards me. I slowly take it, staring at it in confusion as my mind processes his words.

Then like a light bulb going off in my head, I smile at him and he returns it with a radiant smile of his own. I giggle and squeal like the silly teen girl I am, throwing myself at him. He hugs me tightly around my waist as my hands mesh into his soft, black hair. Oh, I could never stay mad at him. He is like a piece of me, my other half. I'm just not the same without him.

'C_ause we belong together now, yeah  
__Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
_

"I'm sorry, Alec. I was the stupid one. I love you so much." I whisper, tears springing to my eyes but I force them back. "I never want to fight with you again." I breathe, knowing that is impossible. Nothing wrong with dreaming, right?

"I love you too. And at least not like this again." he says as we both pull back. I know I'm rash and ill-tempered (I grew up around Rose and Jake, what do you expect?) and Alec can get pretty bitter because of all he has been through in his many years. But without him, I am nothing, and no matter how grouchy he might get sometimes, I'm not going to let it affect our relationship.

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you _

Alec and I go back inside, which I've found is deserted. My family knows when Alec and I need some space. I pop in a movie, grab the grilled cheese Mom was making (which I was so hungry I ate in about five bites on the way back to the couch), and snuggle into Alec's side.

"Forever and always, baby." he whispers into my hair as the movie begins.

"Forever and always." I agree.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

Alec and I have a hard relationship, considering we are very different and live so far away. It is honestly pretty sick and twisted some of the things our love has to fight through. And sometimes I wonder why I even bother, but then several million reasons I could never let Alec go spring to mind. Number one being I love him with everything I've got.

_Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah _

"You're so perfect. I can't believe I ever said those things to you." he murmurs as the movie plays on, neither of us paying much attention to it.

"It doesn't matter. It's the past. We're moving forward, right?" I smile up at him, pecking his lips quickly.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you make my life?" he grins at me.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
__My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

I don't respond, just lean up and kiss him once again, this time longer with more passion. His soft, icy tongue enters my mouth, dancing with mine. I twist myself around so I am straddling him, my hands twined into his hair.

Alec is everything to me. My reason for getting up, for even breathing. He makes things funny and interesting and unpredictable. Without him, my life would really suck.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _


	6. Chapter 6 Invisible JAKExLEAH

**I just had to throw in a Leah/Jacob..(:**

**Invisible - Taylor Swift**

My heart shatters in my chest as I watch him watch her. She talks excitedly, her voice like a bubbling stream. She flips those flawless bronze ringlets over her shoulder and stares up at him with those deep, intelligent chocolatey eyes. Why does their kind have to be so absolutely gorgeous? How can I compare to _her, _in all her goddess-like perfection?

Renesmee is finally Jake's age, and now he is just waiting on her to make a move signaling she is ready for their relationship, at which point he will tell her of the imprint. Too bad for him it seems her feelings remain that of a best friend.

I am in my wolf form, laying out in the sun in the Cullen's backyard. Jake is in human form, thank God. I don't want to have to hear what he is thinking about her. She is nestled under his muscular, tan arm as they lean up against a tree in the shade, another thing I have to be thankful for. When she gets in the sun, her blemish-free ivory skin glows, enhancing her beauty.

She is telling him some story that I don't bother tuning in to. He smiles down at her, those deep-set nearly-black eyes of his lighting up and sparkling. How I love his smile..

They begin walking, leaving the protection of the tree's shade. Her skin lights up radiantly and his cropped black hair glistens in the noonday sun.

_She can't see the way your eyes_ _  
Light up when you smile_ _  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_ _  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_ _  
But you are everything to me _

They walk all around the Cullen's large yard, talking aimlessly. Well, it is mostly her doing the talking. He listens intently, hanging on her every word. When her constant rambling reminds him of something, his face twists into an adorable little grin that I know very well as marking he has something to say. But she just keeps talking away, not even noticing.

He stares at her as if she holds the meaning to life itself. As if she is the rarest jewel in the world, which I suppose she just might be. But hey, I'm a female shape-shifter. I'm rare too! But our rarities are different. While she is a sparkling diamond, I'm some kind of mutant animal. I'm not sweet, bubbly, funny, kind-hearted, and all around drop-dead gorgeous.

Several times Jake looked over in my general dierction. My head would pop up, tilting to the side, wondering if he was going to have something to say to me or perhaps just notice me. But it was as if I didn't even exist. He didn't register me laying there, faithfully watching over him just in case.

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you_ _  
She's never gonna love you like I want to_  
_And you just see right through me_ _  
But if you only knew me_ _  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible _ _  
Yeah, mmm_

Finally, Jake has his chance to launch into a story of his own. This I listen to. I could listen to Jake talk all day. He is telling about the time he chased some leech away from Bella when Edward left her. Back before I became a wolf and my whole world flipped upside down and inside out.

He is so in to the story, his eyes excited and his heart beating fast. But then agian, his heart always races when he is around her. Jake just has this scorching fire in him though, burning through his eyes and heating up his words with passion.

But though she listens to his story with interest, she doesn't look at him like I do. Not with the amount of adoration and devotion. He's _just _her best friend, and that's all he'll ever be to her, that much is clear. But he can't see it. No, he can't even see the obvious because he is so blinded by the stupid imprint! Imprints have ruined my life on two occasions now. Maybe they'll get in a third victory before my mangled heart gives out.

_There's a fire inside of you_ _  
That can't help but shine through_  
_She's never gonna see the light_ _  
No matter what you do_  
_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_  
_And everything that we could be _

I watch them, seeing all his signs of wanting to talk or wanting to hold her hand or wanting to go a certain way. And I watch her being completely oblivious, doing whatever she pleases without giving his wants a second thought. But he just continues to stare at her absolutely captivated and with never ending, pure love.

As the sun begins to make its way towards the horizon, I let out a howl. Jake's head snaps over to me, looking puzzled. I give him a wolfy grin, nodding my big silver head back towards the forest. I want to race or have fun or something! I've been in this same position all day!

"Not now, Leah." he waves me off, returning to his conversation with the girl he loves. I glare at them. How could he just brush me off that way, as if I'm some sort of needy lap dog? 

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to_ _  
And you just see right through me_ _  
But if you only knew me_ _  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_ _  
Instead of just invisible _

The sky lights up in shades of orange, pink, and blue. Jake and Renesmee disappear inside the house. I stay out even as the night chill settles, watching over the house. Not for the leeches, but for Jake, who will probably be sleeping in there on the couch or something, vulnerable.

Sure, the Cullens might not sleep, but they don't always have their guard up. I always do when it comes to my Jacob. I'll always watch after him, even if I never work up the nerve to look into his lovely dark eyes and tell him how I feel.

_Like shadows in a faded light_ _  
Oh, were invisible_  
_I just wanna look in your eyes_  
_And make you realize_ _  
I just wanna show you she don't even know you_  
_Baby let me love you, let me want you _

Suddenly, the back door opens again and Jake steps out. I leap to my feet, on high alert and awating alpha's orders. He stares at me, focusing in on me for the first time. "Leah? Why are you still out there?" He asks in puzzlement.

I release a long whine. He stares at me for a moment, and then jogs over. He stands in front of me, looking up at me. "You don't have to always be on the look out. I'll be okay." he tells me, patting the side of my neck. I revel in the feeling of his fingers in my fur.

I nuzzle his chest with my big nose. "Oh, don't get all mushy on me, Leah." he laughs. I woof at him playfully. He smiles up at me, eyes twinkling. Oh, that smile.

_You just see right through me_ _  
But if you only knew me_ _  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_ _  
Instead of just invisible _ _  
She can't see the way your eyes_ _  
Light up when you smile..._


	7. Chapter 7 Speak Now

**Speak Now - Taylor Swift **

I park my car about a block away from the wedding. Alec's wedding. Alec and Heidi's wedding. Yeah, that wedding.

I love Alec, though. I am in love with him. And he loved me too, once upon a time. Nearly three years ago, the year I stopped aging and lost my heartbeat. We met at a ball, and sparks flew between us. I stayed in Volterra for nearly three weeks, and I have never felt so alive in my life than I did in those few short weeks.

I don't know why I'm here. I don't crash weddings like this on a normal basis. And it's just going to hurt seeing him with her. Especially since I know they don't belong together. He belongs with me.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I blend into a large crowd of vampires and slip through under the radar. The wedding is being held in some century-old mansion in the England countryside. My family is probably panicking right now. They were out hunting when I decided I needed to be here. I left them a note saying, _I need to see him one last time. _This probably really will be the last time I ever see Alec. Definitely the last time my heart can bear to see him.

I watch Demetri, Felix, and Santiago, Alec's three best friends, clink their blood-filled glasses together, all wearing the exact same tux. Probably the groomsmen. I'd bet a million dollars Demetri is the best man. Alec and him have always been especially close.

Jane, Sulpicia, Athendora, Chelsea, and Renata are huddled together talking. I wonder which of her "closest friends" Heidi chose to be the bridesmaids. It's impossible to tell considering all their dresses are in similar cuts and in colors ranging from pastel-orange to pastel-blue. I have never liked any of them; they're stuck up and rude.

I slip out of this huge entrance room in front of the chapel that everyone is mingling in. I follow the sound of Heidi's enraged voice down a few hallways. I stand stone-still and peek through a door, seeing her yelling and snarling at Corin who is sitting crying on the bed. I think this is over a broken heel. Haven't either of them ever heard of Super Glue? Seriously, it solves everything.

Heidi's dress is huge and white and puffs up all around her, sort of reminding me of a cream puff. She looks demented right now; distorted by anger. How could Alec have fallen for this girl? Sure, she's beautiful, but what is obviously underneath has made her hideous.

I begin to picture what would happen if during the ceremony I leaped up and objected this marriage. I wonder if Alec would be humiliated or grateful. I'm thinking the former. Heidi would probably rip my head off then and there.  
_  
I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

I filter into the chapel with everyone else, all of them talking and hugging and greeting each other while I try to remain inconspicuous.

It is gorgeous, made of polished wood and stained glass and glistening marble. There are dozens of pews that people begin filling from front to back. I, however, take a place among the silk curtains in the back. If Heidi sees me as she comes down the aisle, she will flip out. I wasn't on her prim little guest list, after all.

The organ begins to play, and I realize how fitting my funeral-looking black dress and black lace gloves are. The wedding march sounds like a death march in my ears.

_Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

I peek out of the curtains to see Corin, Jane, and Chelsea are her bridesmaids. Then I see her walking down the aisle with Aro on her arm. She gives everyone breath-taking smiles and keeps her elegance and grace in that huge dress. She reminds of me of some kind of beauty queen.

My eyes land on Alec up by the alter, who I haven't seen in years. He looks just the same, obviously, with his swoosh of black hair and cunning scarlet eyes, but he is all dressed up in a formal suit and looks dashing in it.

He stares at Heidi as she walks towards him, definitely noticing her beauty but not seeming like the content, happy groom that most men are on their wedding day. He wishes it was me. I just know he does. Maybe he always has.

My daydream from earlier returns, me leaping up and putting an end to this. I would make sure he heard me as they said speak now. I would tell him to meet me outside the church and run away with me.

Marcus, the preacher, has begun to drone on his dull monotone as I sneakily slip into a back row of pews unnoticed. I realize my time is running out. The line is coming up. Am I really going to do this?

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now_

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Marcus says, eyes scanning the room. Alec and Heidi, holding hands, look up, neither of them expecting what is about to happen. A deafening silence fills the room, and I realize if I'm going to do this is has to be now.

I stand up, my hands shaking violently. Every pair of crimson eyes in the room fall on me. Horror takes over many peoples' expression, including Heidi's, but I keep my eyes focused on the startled Alec.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

I have never done this before, so I don't know what to say. All I really know is that he is marrying the wrong girl and I have to stop it.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
_

"Alec, you can't do this. You can't marry her. Don't say yes to her. Run away with me. Don't wait a minute longer because it'll be too late. I love you, and I can't let you marry her." I say with a trembling voice.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Alec's eyes light up. He jerks his hands away from Heidi's and begins to walk towards me. Everyone gasps. "Let's do it," he says as he keeps walking, "let's run away. I'll meet you outside the church. Thank you, Renesmee. Thank you for being here and saving me when they said speak now." He grabs me, hands twining into my hair and kisses me passionately. I hold him as close as possible, relishing in the feeling of his lips against mine.

_And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'_

I shake myself back to reality from my daydream and clap numbly as Alec kisses his bride.

**A/N - I've run out of song ideas.. Unless you want a whole lot more of Taylor Swift. I'm a fanatic.. So give me some suggestions please!(: **

**And by the way, if you keep up with my other stories you know I had three stories in the making (The Flight Risk, Shades of Red, and Love & War). Well, my computer was attacked by a virus and those stories were wiped out. Sorry, I am really upset by it and I don't know if I'll be rewriting any of them. That's also why it took so long for me to update here. **

**But I am working on a new Alec/Renesmee story in which Alec is a human.. It's really a lot better than that sounds, I have had so much fun writing Alec without all his immortal doom and gloom. **


End file.
